


Bully (wowkwan)

by fmlBBcream



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlBBcream/pseuds/fmlBBcream
Summary: byeongkwan's a sweet lidol babieBut sehyoon wanna ruin his life :(
Relationships: Wowkwan - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I'm just transferring this from my wattpad account  
Just so it's there  
I'm not gonna update this  
Most likely forever  
Sorry if you did enjoy this story


	2. 1

Keep in mind you guys are going to feel very sad for this boye throughout this whole ass book  
Sorry not sorry  
Bye

Byeongkwan is currently fighting a big strong man.  
He uses his fire powers to burn him but the man is too strong.  
He uses his freeze powers but it is no use.  
So he used super speed to run around him to try to get him dizzy but it didn't work.  
The man grabbed small Byeok and plants a bomb to his chest.  
He's scared for his life as he hears it ticking down.  
3.  
2.  
1.

Beep beep beep beep  
Beep beep beep beep

"Byeongkwanie! Your alarm is going off! It's time to wake up!! Don't wanna be late!!"

Byeongkwan heard his mother yelling from downstairs.  
He opens his eyes and sighed.  
His dream was ruined.  
He turns off the alarm clock and rubs his eyes, yawning and stretching good.  
Removing the blanket, he steps out of his bed and walks to the bathroom.  
He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth.  
He goes downstairs and sees his mom at the dining table.

"Sit down. You must be hungry. But eat quickly."

Byeongkwan nodded as he sat down.  
He picked up the fork and began eating the delicious food his mother made.  
He finished up and left nothing on the plate.  
He looked at the clock and immediately ran out of the house, waving to his mom.  
He dashed to the school and made it just in time, panting his ass off.

"Heyo!"

One of Byeok's friends, Yunmin, said as he holds hands with Woochul, his boyfriend.

"Hello!"

Woochul smiled and waved to him.  
Byeongkwan smiled and waved back to them.  
Another person that he had not seen before had appeared.

"This is Hwi. He's my neighbor that just moved here. Since we share apartments and we go to the same school i thought it'd be good for us to be friends."

Yunmin said as Hwi waved.  
He placed his hand on Byeongkwan's shoulder and smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you."

Byeongkwan immediately pulled away and let out a sound of discomfort.

"Oh, keep in mind he really doesn't like physical contact."

"Oh. Alright then, sorry hehe."

They all hear the bell ring which meant it was time for their first class.  
Byeongkwan covered his ears for it of course.  
They all walk to their class because they have the same teacher, which was definitely a good thing for Kwani.  
It meant he'd have people to protect him.  
You see, every school has bullies and those bullies tend to pick on the quiet ones which meant Byeongkwan was an easy target.  
BUT fortunately for him he has his friends by his side.  
Once the first class was done they go to their other one, going to sit at their usual desks.  
But something was off.  
Yunmin was gonna sit in his chair next to Byeongkwan but he was pushed away and someone else sat down instead.

"Hey!"

Yunmin groaned as he turned his head to whoever pushed him.  
It was Sehyoon, the main bully of the school.  
The rest of his friends weren't exactly bullies for say but they never stopped anything he did to anyone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"What's up?? You just pushed me and sat in my chair!"

"Yun.. you're yelling. Byeongkwan's getting uncomfortable."

Woochul said as he held Yunmin's arm.  
Sehyoon turned to Byeongkwan and saw his hands in between his thighs as he kept his head down.  
He smiles at him and pat his hair.  
Byeongkwan immediately flinched and backed away.

"Chill. I don't bite."

He chuckled.

"So your name is Byeongkwan huh? Why don't you say anything? You retarted or something?"

"Hey! Don't you dare fucking say that to him again. Just fuck out of here, why don't ya."

As if on queue the teacher had arrived.  
Sehyoon tsked and stood up, going to his own chair.  
When it was lunch time the group of friends were still in the classroom because the cafeteria was too loud for Byeongkwan.  
They would always pack their own lunches instead of buying that toxic shit they served.  
Hwi had entered the room with four cups of drinks that he got from a boba shop.

"Here you go."

Hwi smiled and handed Byeongkwan his drink first, then he gave the others their drinks.  
Byeongkwanie sips his immediately after receiving it.  
He chews on the little tapioca pearls in happiness, bouncing in his chair a bit.

(I wanna hug him 😭 he's so adorable)

They all smiled at him.  
As long as he was happy they were happy.  
They really did love him and cared for him alot.  
Even though Hwi had just met him he feels the need to protect him as if he was a newborn puppy.  
Let's just hope nothing bad happens to him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
Anyways, they continue to chitchat and eat in peace until lunch time was over.  
Since they had a free period they would hang out at the library which was nice since it was very quiet due to all the books and shelves filling the spaces.  
Little did they know that while they were having fun doing their own thing, they were being watched by someone through the window of the library doors.  
By the time school was over everyone had to go home.

"Bye bye Byeongkwanie~"

Woochul said as he waved goodbye, walking away.

"See ya tomorrow Kwan."

Yunmin said as he followed Woochul.

"Byeee~ i had a fun first day with you guys here."

Hwi said and follows the others.  
Byeongkwan smiled as he watched them walk away.  
He truely loves his friends and they make him really happy everyday.  
There's no one better that he could ask for.  
They protect him and support him and love him in every way.  
He began to walk in the opposite direction as them back to his home, humming a little tune he came up with.  
As Byeok was walking he was noticing some footsteps behind him.  
So he stops in his tracks and turns behind him.  
He gasped.

CLIFFHANGER BITCHES HAHAHAHAHAH


	3. 2

Bork bork i intrude your space  
Grab ur tissues and get ready to die  
Sorry not sorry  
Bye

He gasped when he saw that dude from earlier who was being mean to him and Yunmin.  
He wasn't the happiest to see him.

"Hey. I see you're not with your little friends anymore. Why are you always leeching onto them? Can't protect yourself? You're too baby to even try?"

Byeongkwan wonders why this hOe is even bothering.  
What reason does he have to pick on him?  
He will never understand bullies.  
He rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back to his house.

"Hey! Too pussy to stand up for yourself?"

Sehyoon grabs Byeongkwan's wrist and he immediately turns around, trying to pull his wrist away.  
He makes a noise of discomfort.

"Come on. You're not even gonna speak to me? You don't say shit? How do you even have friends? How do you talk to your parents. I heard you just made a noise which means you're not a mute. You can talk you just choose not to. Well i'm gonna make you talk, alright."

Sehyoon picks Byeongkwan up and throws him over his shoulder.  
Byeongkwan yells and squirms, trying to release himself.  
He's very very uncomfortable with physical contact but that doesn't stop Sehyoon.  
He walks to his own house instead  
Byeongkwan is screaming and kicking at this point.  
So, Sehyoon puts him down.  
He picks him up a different way so he can't kick him anymore but that doesn't solve the screaming.  
Sehyoon just continued onto his house until they were there.  
He unlocked it and threw Byeongkwan inside, locking the door behind him after entering.

Byeongkwan whimpered and held his shoulder in pain.  
He sits up and looks up at Sehyoon in confusion as to why he was brought to his house.  
They didn't know each other and had no connections at all.  
So why was he doing this?  
When Sehyoon heard his small whimper he felt something, deep down inside him.  
He wanted to hear it again.  
He pushed him till he fell on his shoulder again, making him whimper once more.  
Byeongkwan looked up at him in sadness.  
Sehyoon wanted more.  
He needed more.  
He crawled on top of him and ripped his shirt open.  
Byeongkwan gasped and just looked at him in confusion.

Sehyoon tries to pull off his pants but Byeongkwan's tryna kick him.  
Which he indeed manage to do which gave him time to get up and run.  
But he had been tripped from the other grabbing his legs.  
He drags him to his room and shut the door, yeeting him on the bed.  
He successfully pulls off his pants and tied his wrists to the bed with whatever tf he had.  
Rope ig.  
He got on the bed with him and unzipped his j e a n s.  
The ropes were already scratching Byeongkwan's wrists which was making him very uncomfortable.  
To be fair he's been uncomfortable since their first interaction but what would that matter.  
Sehyoon had searched around his room until he found what he needed for this special visitor.  
A bottle of lube.

Satisfied, Sehyoon climbed on top of Byeongkwan and spread his legs, taking off his underwear.  
He admired the smaller's beautiful body as his hands roamed around.  
Byeongkwan squirms under the other's cold touch.  
Sehyoon's hands wander down to Kwan's small virgin hole.  
He wants to prep him but he knows he'll be crying under him anyway.  
So he takes out his d i c k and coats it with lube so that it'll be XtrA wet.  
He slams it inside, making Byeongkwan scream in pain.

"Hey, it's okay. It'll only hurt for a bit."

Sehyoon said as he caressed his cheek.  
Byeongkwan shakes his head.

"N-no!"

Hyoon was shocked.  
He had never heard him say a word before.  
But it so happened to be a word he didn't like.

"No? No?? Did you just say no!? No one ever says no to me!!"

He doesn't wait for Byeongkwan to adjust anymore, intead he full on starts thrusting in and out of him, making the other cry loudly.  
He grips tightly onto his hips, bruising them as he goes faster.  
Hearing Kwan's cries made him feel content in a sick way.

"S-stop!"

Byeongkwan pleaded, wanting this to end quickly.  
Sehyoon of course didn't care what the other wanted, infact it just turned him on even more.  
He pounds into him mercilessly until he cums inside without warning.  
He slowed down and eventually stopped moving as he panted heavily, staring at Byeongkwan as well.  
He kissed his lips for a few seconds then moved to his neck, sucking on it to create hickeys.  
When he was satisfied he pulled out and cleaned them both up.  
Zipping his pants back up, he untied Byeongkwan and got clothes from his closet.

"Here. Since i ripped your clothes you can use mine. And remember, if you ever tell anyone i'll kill all your little friends. And your family. Then you. Got that?"

Byeongkwan nodded and took the clothes, putting them on quickly.

"Now go home. We still got school tomorrow. I'll see you there."

Sehyoon pecked his head and smiled at him.  
Byeongkwan rushes out of the house and runs back to his house, crying the whole way.  
He unlocked the door and went inside, running up to his room.  
He went into his bathroom and took off the clothes Sehyoon gave him, throwing them in the trash.  
He takes a shower to wash all the sin off him, also while crying.  
After that he gets out, dries, and changes into his own clothes, getting into bed and snuggling up in the blankets.  
He desperately wants to tell someone but he hates using his voice to talk.  
It's not that he hates it he just finds it more comfortable to not speak.

Despite it being still early, he wanted to sleep for the rest of the day.  
Sleeping always made him feel better for everything.  
It always made time pass faster as well.  
He just wishes it was tomorrow so he could heal quicker and see his friends.  
But boy tomorrow was gonna leave him in pain.  
Rip.

Bork bork  
Did i ruin your morning/day/night  
Yeah?  
Cool  
Good  
Aight bye


	4. 3

HI  
Spoilers:  
BYEONGKWAN SPEAKS  
I hope you're proud of me  
Sorry not sorry  
Bye

It was the next morning.  
A loud alarm was blaring through the small room.  
Byeongkwan wakes up in alot of pain.  
He turns off the alarm and sits up slowly.  
His ass, back, legs, hips, and wrists hurt like hell.  
He wants to get up but doesn't know if he can.  
He hears a light knocking on his door then it opened.  
It was his mom.

"Hi sweetie. You feeling okay? You went to sleep very early yesterday. Something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Byeongkwan nods and sighs, looking down.

"Do you think you can go to school today?"

He shrugs.  
He really wants to see his friends but it would be hard for him to move.  
And it would be a pain to see Sehyoon again.

"Well i'll call the school and tell them you're not feeling well. Just rest now."

She leaves the room and closed the door.  
Byeongkwan just laid back down and stared up at the ceiling.  
He didn't know what he should do.  
His friends might get very suspicious when they find out he suddenly can't come to school.  
So he decides to try and get up.  
It was very painful but he is a strong boye.  
He slowly limps downstairs and sees his mom on the phone.

"Byeongkwan what are you doing? You should be resting."

He shakes his head.

"What, do you want to go to school?"

He nods.

"Okay. Go change then. And be careful on your way."

Byeongkwan nods again and goes upstairs, changing into new clothes to go out.  
He's very glad there is no uniforms because then he'd have nothing to wear since they were ripped.  
He goes downstairs and put on his shoes, grabbing an apple and heading out the door.  
As he's walking he feels something very off.  
He feels as if he's being followed.  
And he was correct.

"Hello."

A voice said behind him.  
Kwan turned around and saw Hwi.  
He smiled as they walked together.

"Yunmin and Woochul are already at school. They decided to go early for some reason."

Byeongkwan nodded in understanding.  
They continue to walk into school as if everything was normal.  
They met up with Yunmin and Woochul and continued on with the rest of the school day like usual.  
Then it was finally the end and everyone had to go home.  
Byeongkwan wanted to say something about not wanting to be alone or not wanting to walk home alone or anything.  
But he was just not comfortable speaking.  
He also couldn't cling to any of them because of his physical discomfort.  
He wanted to give them a sign, any kind of sign.  
But he couldn't.

"Bye bye! See you tomorrow!"

They all wave with a smile and walk home.  
Byeongkwan was panicking.  
He finally realized he should just follow them and hope they don't question him.  
But before he could walk to them he was immediately grabbed.  
His hands were put behind his back and his mouth had been covered so he can't make noise.

"Ready for round two today, baby?"

He heard Sehyoon whisper in his ear.  
You could hear the smirk in his sentence.  
No matter how hard he tried to fight back he still ended up at Hyoon's house.  
And yet again he was tied to the bed and force fucked for his sick enjoyment.  
This has been going on for a week now.  
This time he was kept longer.  
Instead of Sehyoon untying him and letting him go he kept him there, tied.

"Since you're my bitch now we gotta settle rules that you better follow or there will be serious consequences. One; obviously no telling anyone even though you can't speak, already told you that yesterday. Two; come back home with me everyday after school unless you ask permission somehow to go out with your friends. If you go with your friends out somewhere without my saying i will be very pissed and you'll be punished. Three; when i'm not with you, text me everything you're doing. Four; when i call, you answer and you will speak. Even if it's just a word. You will speak to me like a normal person or you will receive punishment. Uh... i guess i'll make more rules as we go along. Now, any questions?"

Byeongkwan shook his head.

"Good. Now. Gotta put my number in your phone."

Sehyoon grabs Byeongkwan's phone from his pocket in his pants that are on the floor.  
He gets Kwan's hand and puts his thumb on it, unlocking the phone.

"Good thing you have fingerprint scan for me to access."

He goes into his phone contacts and adds his number in, saving it as Master.  
He turns off the phone and puts it on the desk.  
He stares at Byeongkwan and admires his beauty.

"Look at you. A little doll on display. Just for me. I really did choose a good one. You're lucky to have gotten me and not some weirdo psycho. They probably collect dirty socks or something. Anyways, would you like to shower?"

Byeongkwan nods.

"With me?"

Byeongkwan shakes his head.

"Aww too bad."

Sehyoon unties Byeongkwan and carries him to the bathroom.  
He makes discomfort noises.

"What? What now? Speak like a normal person or i'll get mad."

"I-i'm sorry... i don't like contact."

Sehyoon never heard Byeongkwan speak.  
Like actually say a fuckin sentence.  
It was quite slow and quiet but hey he spoke, that's all that matters.

"Wow you actually did it. Anyways, that would explain alot. But i don't care whether you like being touched or not-"

"I don't even let my parents or friends... i just find it very uncomfortable.."

"Well a normal person wouldn't do that. Are you a normal person? No. Exactly. So in order to be normal, let people make contact with you and fucking talk to them. Wanna fit in? Just do what i do."

"Kidnap and rape and innocent boy?"

"No what the fuck. Go to parties and interact with people. Drink. Get drunk. Have fun. Make new friends."

"But i like my friends now."

"Just make more. Or completely abandon the others, they're annoying anyway. You should meet mine. They're hella cool."

Byeongkwan felt like if he refused to meet his friends he'd get punished or something.

This took me two days omg


	5. 4

So yeah this took a long ass time to post but hey at least i did something  
Sorry not sorry  
Bye

The next day Byeongkwan goes to school.  
Duh.  
He hasn't see Yunmin or Woochul anywhere.  
However he did see Hwi and told him they stayed home because Yunmin got sick and Woochul didn't wanna leave him all alone.  
How typical of them.  
He wonders what it's like to be in a real relationship.  
He has no idea what him and Sehyoon are.  
What does he even want them to be?

"Hey. Earth to BK! You there?"

Byeongkwan snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Hwi.

"You were spacing out, girl. You good?"

He nods.  
Hwi stopped walking and Byeongkwan looked back to see what was wrong.

"Look. Over there."

He said in a hushed voice and pointed towards someone.

"That's Jinkwon. I can't walk past him. I'm too nervous. What happens if he tries to talk to me? I know i've only been here for a week but i have the fattest crush on him. I don't even know if he's gay. Who am kidding, the whole world is gay. Anyways. What happens if i trip and fall and he laughs at me. No. I can't do it."

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him along.

"D-don't drag me!"

Hwi has no choice but to follow him.  
They ended up walking past with no problem.

"Huh. He didn't even notice me. That was pretty easy. Thanks By- wait. He didn't even notice me! I'm doing something wrong. Whatever, i have to go to the bathroom."

Byeongkwan enters the classroom without Hwi and sits down tiredly on his chair.  
He closes his eyes and rests his head.

"Byeongkwan? You feeling alright?"

He looked up to see his teacher.  
I guess you could say they were friends.  
They were definitely closer than with other teachers.  
He shrugged.

"What bothers you?"

The student points to his stomach and head.

"Your stomach not feeling well? Are you nauseous?"

He nods again.

"Hmm. Well, class is about to start so if you still feel nauseous at the end i'll get you some medicine."

He nodded and rested his head back on the desk.  
Hwi had came back and the class had began.  
It was only 10 minutes in but Byeongkwan's nausea increased.  
He immediately stood up in panic.

"Byeongkwan? What's-"

Before anyone else could say anything, the boy dashed out of the room and rushed to the bathroom.  
He ran to the nearest stall and spilled out all his guts into the toilet.  
Sehyoon was in there, smoking when he noticed the boy come in.  
He quickly put it out and rushed to the weak one.

"Byeongkwan? What's wrong? Tell me."

Byeongkwan wiped his mouth and looked at Sehyoon with tired eyes.

"S-sick.."

"You're sick? Do you want me to buy you some medicine?"

"N-nurse..."

"Ah, the nurse already has some. Well, come on."

Sehyoon picks up Byeongkwan and flushed the toilet.  
He quickly cleaned him up and took him to the nurse's office for the medicine.  
He had taken the medicine and is currently napping to get his energy back up.  
Sehyoon had gone back to his class and sat down.

"Sehyoon, you took longer than usual. What were you doing?"

His teacher asked after his lesson had been interrupted.

"I was taking the biggest shit."

"Real mature. Now, if you'll let me finish my damn lesson."

When school was over Sehyoon saw Byeongkwan walking by himself.  
He was about to go to him but Hwi beat him to it.  
He groaned and just watched them walk out of the school.  
He wanted to follow them but he promised to hang out with his br0s today.

Byeongkwan and Hwi had headed to Yunchul's house.  
They were wearing masks though so Yunmin doesn't fucking infect them.  
They watched movies and ate snacks together until it was late.  
Hwi ended up going to his own apartment and Byeongkwan left the building, feeling drained.  
He goes home and sighed.

"Welcome home."

His mother said with a smile.  
He smiled back and sat on his couch.

"Did you have fun?"

Bk nodded.

"I got a call from your school's nurse. How you feeling? Better?"

He nodded again.

"Well i can give you some medicine to take with you tomorrow. I'm gonna head off to bed now. Goodnight, Kwanni."

She said a blew a kiss to him.  
Sometimes she wishes she could hug and kiss him all day and have proper conversations with him.  
But she knows physical contact makes him uncomfortable.  
And she knows talking bothers him.  
Even though all moms need hugs from their kids she respects him and makes sure not to slip up.  
She goes upstairs and slips into bed.

Byeonkwan steals a snack from the pantry as if he hadn't been eating them all day.  
He takes them up to his room and finishes it before going to bed.  
He wasn't asleep though.  
He was just staring at his ceiling.  
After all the energy he used up today he wonders why he's still awake.  
Well he's actually still awake cause i'm only like 800+ words in and i need at least 1000 or something so....

He hears his phone vibrate next to him so he grabs it and sees he has received a text.  
A text from Sehyoon specifically.

Bitchass hoe

Hey  
I hope you're feeling okay  
Can you meet me somewhere

Me

I'm fine  
And, now?  
At this time?

Bitchass hoe

Yes

Me

What for?

Bitchass hoe

Just come to the park

Byeongkwan was very confused on why Sehyoon wanted to see him at this time.  
He knows it's not about sex cause dude literally asked him to meet him at the park.  
Unless....  
HE WANTS TO FUCK IN THE PARK.  
No, we mustn't jump to conclusions.  
We must remain calm.  
This kid is babie, he can't sneak out.  
Well, to be fair it ain't really sneaking out.  
It barely 11 and he's always out without his parents knowing.  
Until he tells them later.  
Ay but hold up, he could make and excuse tho if they ever find out he left again for the night.

Babie Bk gets up from his bed and dressed up in simple clothes, going outside.  
He goes to the park and sits on a swing, waiting for Sehyoon to arrive.  
He's just casually rocking back and forth.

"Byeongkwan. You're actually here."

He hears a voice and looked up to see Sehyoon with a genuine smile and a small box in his hand.  
Curiosity killed him.  
He wanted to know what was in the box.  
It was very obvious cause he was just staring at it.  
Sehyoon chuckled and ruffled the boy's pink hair, sitting in the swing next to him.

"Look, i wanted to talking to you about something that's been bothering me. I've had a crush on you for so long. And i actually never intended to do this. This whole thing. Raping you, being mean to you, forcing you to talk. I mean yeah it's better that you talk so people can converse with you easily. And physical contact pretty much important. But honestly i feel bad. I could encourage you a much nicer way of doing that. I just have bad anger issues. Okay like, terrible anger issues. Any little thing pisses me off. Like, when you refuse to do something. That's the biggest one for me. And even though i kinda like seeing you scared of me it's also kind of upsetting? I don't know. I'm turned on but sad at the same time. I-i just want you to give me a chance to start over. I want a real relationship with you. But i need you to take care of me too. I don't have anyone to tell me to be a better person. Cause my family used to be shit. And the people around me aren't as bad as me but they ain't saints either. You can help me and i can help you. I just... really want this to work out like a normal relationship and not what i started. I can't imagine the pain you went through this past week. I'm really sorry."

Byeongkwan didn't know what to feel.  
He had absolutely no idea what to say.  
Was Sehyoon seriously genuinely telling the truth?  
Is this how he really feels?  
He wants to believe him.  
But will he?

Aight the end lmao


	6. 5

The results  
I had like 3 or something votes on wattpad  
And i made a poll on Amino  
1 won  
But i'm gonna do 2 anyway because of a comment that had been left telling i should write which ever one i wanted  
2 is closest to my original plot so i'm going with it  
If you wish to know what 1 was, read till the end  
Sorry not sorry  
Bye

Byeongkwan sat there.  
In the swing.  
Staring at the grass.  
He doesn't know what to think.  
If he forgives him and they end up trying to be a real relationship, will Sehyoon act the same?  
Will he still be the same scary guy?

"Byeongkwan. I know you probably don't want to but please say something. You're making me nervous."

He thought for a moment.

"No..."

He said.  
He couldn't take the chance of being in a real relationship with him.  
He didn't wanna risk it.  
Oh but bitch he risked it anyway lmfao.

"W-what?"

"No.. i don't think it would work out. I'm sorry."

No is Sehyoon's most hated response.

"You're sorry?"

He stood up and walked to Byeongkwan.

"You're fucking sorry??"

(I'm so sorry bk ily)  
Byeongkwan was scared.  
He shouldn't've said no.  
He should've responded another way.

"You're not fucking sorry!!"

Sehyoon wrapped his hands around Byeongkwan's throat, blocking his air.  
Byeongkwan tries to fight him back just to breathe.  
He eventually kicked him away with made him let go.  
He immediately jumps off the swing and dashes off.  
Sehyoon chases after him.  
He's much faster so he caught up easily.  
He grabs Byeongkwan's hair and threw him to the floor, hitting his head.  
Byeongkwan sobs in pain as he holds the part that hurts.  
Sehyoon picked him up and yeeted him over his shoulder, taking him back to his house.  
He pushed him to the bed and cuffed his wrists.

"I'm not gonna fuck you. Yet. I'm really angry right now. I tried to be nice to you. I wanted to try with you. I wanted us to fuck one day without you fighting back. And i wanted to go on dates with you and buy you presents. I already spent my money on you."

Sehyoon takes out the small box from his pocket.  
He takes out a bracelet puts it on Byeongkwan's wrist.  
It says "Sehyoon" on it.  
He gets a first aid kit from his bathroom and gets the shit out.  
He checks Byeongkwan's head and sees a little blood, nothing serious.  
He puts medicine on it and bandages it.

"There. That should be a bit better.

Suddenly, a chime came from Byeongkwan's phone.  
Sehyoon grabs it and sees it's a message from his mom.  
It read; "where did you go?"

"Your mom doesn't know where you are? You snuck out? Just to see me? Wow, i'm touched. Thought you were a good boy. Now, tell me who your best friend is. Now."

"I-i have three-"

"Just name one."

"Yunmin.."

Sehyoon texts Bk's mom back.

"I'm staying over at Yunmin's. Sorry i didn't tell you."

"There. That should keep her occupied.

She texted back just saying to be safe.  
Which means there's no more interruptions.  
Sehyoon looked into Byeongkwan's eyes and holds his cheek.

"Baby. You got yourself in a big mess for saying no to me."

"I said no because i didn't want this happening. But it happened anyway. No matter my response i knew it was gonna end like this sooner or later."

Hyoon sighed and gets up to get clothes from his dresser.  
He picks out some pajamas and changes into them.  
He gets some for Byeongkwan too and undresses him.  
Byeongkwan tried kicking him but he got slapped instead.  
Sheyoon turned off the lights after dressing him and got into bed with him.

"Since tomorrow's Saturday you're gonna stay with me."

"B-but.."

"But what?"

Byeongkwan was afraid to say anything around him but he was also afraid of not speaking at all.

"M-my friends.."

"What about your friends?"

"Nevermind... let's go to sleep."

"I haven't fucked you yet."

"P-please, not now.."

"Ah. I get it. We're limited. You don't wanna fuck now cause it'll most likely be one round. But you wanna wait till tomorrow so we can fuck all day. I get you."

"No!"

"What did you just say?"

"I-i... n-now is better..."

Byeongkwan didn't want Sehyoon to touch him now but he also doesn't want it tomorrow.  
If they do it now however it'll last less time.

"Fine."

Sehyoon climbed on top of him and began kissing him, groping his ass right away.  
Byeongkwan's always uncomfortable each time this happens.  
Sehyoon removes his pants and unbuttons his silk shirt, taking off his own clothes as well.  
He sucks on his neck, creating many hickeys.  
He then moves down, pecking the boy's chest and tummy.  
Byeongkwan felt weird.  
Like he didn't want of this but it kinda felt nice receiving those kisses on his body.  
He squirms due to it feeling kinda ticklish.

Sehyoon chuckled and grabbed the bottle Byeongkwan hated seeing.  
He shlaps sum lube on his pp and slowly puts it in d ass.  
Byeongkwan teared up and whines from the uncomfortable and painful feeling.  
He pushes himself in and out at a slow pace unlike usual.  
He's feeling generous and is actually letting Bk getting a chance to enjoy.  
Despite him not even wanting it.  
His movements eventually quickened and he could hear little sounds coming Byeongkwan.  
He was surprised they weren't screams or cries.

No.

Byeongkwan thought.

It feels good.  
I don't want it to feel good.  
This is wrong.  
He's a bully.  
He abuses me.

He lets out whimpers in pleasure as Sehyoon thrusts faster.  
He doesn't know what to think anymore.  
He's never felt anything like this before.  
This doesn't stop him from hating him any less though.

"You're so beautiful. You make the cutest sounds. This is exactly what i wanted but you just turned me down."

Sehyoon suddenly remembered Byeongkwan hurt his feelings.  
So he starts pounding roughly as a punishment.  
But to his surprise, Byeongkwan moans.  
It was the most beautiful shit he ever heard.  
He eventually came and pulled out.  
Byeongkwan came as well and immediately fell asleep.  
He'd never been more tired.  
Sehyoon found him so cute as he slept.  
He cleaned them up, dressing them up again, and going to sleep.  
They let the time pass with slumber.

Aight the end hoes

1\. Byeongkwan would agree to sehyoon's confession and they'd eventually become a happi couple  
Some bumpy roads here and there but they still end up happi

2\. Closest to plot  
Bk denies sehyoon and he get mad and steal  
They become a couple anyway but bk don like it  
And his frens get suspikious when he start actin weird

K go home


	7. 6

Apologies if this was a disappointing/boring chapter  
Sorry  
Bye

Byeongkwan woke up.  
Sehyoon wasn't there next to him.  
Does this mean he has a chance of escape?  
Actually he kinda in pain rn.  
But that don't matter.  
What matters is he need to yeet.  
He gets up from the bed in d painses and head to d window.  
He wa boutta open it but he suddenly felt extremely nauseous.  
He dashes to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet.  
He coughed up a few more drops and flushed the toilet, washing his face.

"Byeongkwan?"

Byeongkwan immediately ran back to the bed in death and covered himself up.

"Baby?"

He heard from under the covers.  
He felt the blanket being removed.

"Aww. Cute. But i know you're awake. I just heard the toilet flush."

Sehyoon shakes him lightly.  
Byeongkwan opens his eyes with a sigh.

"Good morning. Come downstairs. I made breakfast for us."

Imma fuckin switch bk pov becwuse i lazy of typin he did dis and he did dat and shit.

I don't wanna get up.  
In fact i don't wanna be anywhere near him.  
He may be being nice now but one slip and all hell could break loose.  
This could've been a relationship if he was normal.  
And maybe if i was normal too.  
I feel him pick me up and carry me downstairs.  
Yall know physical contact makes me uncomfortable.  
I let out a noise of discomfort.

"Oh shut up."

Rude wtf.  
He sits me down at the table and gives me a plate with food on it.

"Now, what do you say?"

Um, idk, fuckin let me go hoe?

"Come on it ain't that hard."

I hate speaking so yes it is.

"Goddammit just say something!"

He slammed his hand on the table in anger and i flinched.  
This.  
This is what i don't want from him.  
That's why i want to leave.  
I can't do shit without him getting mad everytime.

"If you'd just cooperate with me i wouldn't be so rough with you."

Um, that's a lie and u know it.  
Even if i did try you still would find a way to get mad at me.

"Just eat. I swear."

He sits on the couch and sighed, holding his head in his hand.  
Ha.  
Bitch.  
I began eating.  
Holy shit this cold.  
Well, at least he tried to be nice for once.  
I visibly shivered.  
Fuck, did he see that?

"You good? Is it cold?"

I nod.  
He gets up and takes the plate, putting it in the microwave.

"It wouldn't've been if you had woken up earlier."

Hoe, you- okay.  
He gets the plate and puts it back in front of me.  
I take a bite but burned my tongue.  
Dammit.

"Are you okay?"

He asked in a worried tone.

"Do you need aid?"

I shook my head.  
It was just a small burn cause you put it in too long, man.  
I gently blow on it a few times and take another bite.

"Does it taste good?"

Eh, it's edible.

"Just a simple yes or no."

More like yes or yes. (Onces🥺)  
If i'd say no you'd end up killing me, or worse, raping me again.

"ANSWER ME."

Jesus he needs therapy la la la la la therapy. (St☆rlights🥺)

"Y-yes.."

"Good."

He pats my head and kissed my cheek.  
Ew.  
That was wet, u fuckin nasti.  
Okay you might've noticed my thoughts are completely different than how i act on the outside.  
Like omg is this shy bitch just a character i'm playing.  
No.  
I'm genuinely fucking terrified of this guy.  
I seriously do hate physical contact.  
I seriously do hate speaking.  
This goes for everyone not just Sehyoon.

"Eat up, boy."

Ugh.  
He talks ugly.  
Like, his voice.  
It's nasti.  
I eventually finish the plate and alert him that i'm done.  
He pats my head and takes the dish, washing it for me.  
I can hear my phone make a ping upstairs.  
Sehyoon immediately ran to go get it.  
He comes back down and sat next to me.

"Don't worry. It was just your mom. I told her you're still at Yukbin's house or whoever."

"Huh??? Yukbin? You didn't type that did you?"

"Ayy you can speak! And yeah. Is that not his name?"

"No! It's Yunmin! She's gonna get confused!"

Meanwhile.

"Yukbin?"

Byeongkwan's mom scratched her head.  
She was confused indeed.  
She decides to call Yunmin herself instead.

"Hello?"

She could hear his nasally voice greet her over the phone.

M"Hi, i was just wondering if Byeongkwan is okay. Are you guys having fun? Is everything going well over there?"

Y"What? Byeongkwan's not here."

M"But he told me he was staying at your house."

Y"He couldn't. I'm sick."

M"W-well is there any other friends that he could be with."

Y"Yeah, i think he might be with Hwi. I'll go check."

M"Alright. Goodbye then, and hope you get better."

Y"Thank you, mrs. Kim."

She ended the call.

Yunmin calls Hwi.

H"Yellow."

Y"Hi. Is Byeongkwan possibly there with you?"

H"Uh, no. Why? Is he not home?"

Y"Apparently not. His mom just called me telling me he told her he's staying with me. But he's not here so i just assumed he was with you."

H"Oh. Well, no. He's not. D-did he sneak out with some other friend we don't know about?"

Y"That's impossible. He would let us know there's another person."

H"But maybe he does have secrets he keeps from us... i'm gonna text him. You should too."

Y"Alright. Bye."

H"Bai."

Yunmin hangs up.

They both text Byeongkwan.

S"Dammit. You keep getting texts. What the fuck do these hoes want?"

B"You exposed yourself..."

S"You, shut up."

Sehyoon taps away on my phone as i watch helplessly.  
I can't ask for the phone cause he'll get mad.  
If i steal the phone he'll kill me.

"There. I swear if they spam me again."

I just sit here with a sigh.

What a shit ending  
Sorry


	8. A good run

So i've legit lost all motivation for this  
How surprising

Yeah i don't think i can finish the 7th chapter

I'm stuck

I have no idea where to go with it

You're free to take the book and finish it yourself, just as long as you give me credit pls (not that anyone would want this shit story)

And i'm really sorry to those who were requesting an update 😔 

I really love writing about newkidd and ace  
Especially newkidd cause i've never read anything with them in it

But it just isn't gonna work anymore :/

Maybe i'll include them in future stuff but i just can't write this anymore

I appreciate you reading this and i'm sorry

I understand if your mad, upset, or don't care

You can read my other stuff instead ツ

Maybe one day i'll decide to start writing this again

But until then

Goodbye precious book 😭


End file.
